


Teeth

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, vampire!Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm making you mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**TEETH**

 

“What are you doing to me?” Andy whispers as her knees go weak and she almost collapses, but cold hands take a hold of her, keep her standing. One hand slides up, cupping her breast, while the other one slides down, slipping beneath the elastic waist band.

 

Andy feels she might faint, the body pressed flush against her back, the lace edge from the stockings scratching against the back of her thighs. Cold lips kissing her neck, throat, and sharp teeth, glinting in the weak light, piercing her skin. A drop of blood rolling down her throat between her breasts.

 

“I’m making you mine.” The teeth sink deeper in her vein, blood fills  the mouth. Andy feels empty, drained and at the same time she has never felt this arousal, passion, love?

 

***

 

Kicking the door open, arms full of groceries, Andy enters her apartment, completely exhausted. Crazy week, crazy day. All those people deciding at the last moment that they need to shop for Halloween. The whole city seemed to filled with pumpkins. ghosts, witches, and parents buying candy to hand out tomorrow.

 

She hits the light switch with her heel and walks into the kitchen, putting the grocery bags there, before entering the living room again. The paper is still on the mat, lack of time having prevent her from reading it that morning.

 

Flicking through it her eyes fall on a picture of a familiar face. No divorce this time, just a break up. She broke of the engagement.

 

“Miranda,” Andy says as she looks at her ex-boss’s photograph, a cold look in the blue eyes. The picture next to hers is of a man somewhere in his sixties, handsome, powerful, Miranda’s type. Andy can’t help but smile. She did it, she finally did it.

 

Their affair started months ago. A chance encounter. They talked, they fought and then in some unexplainable way, they fucked. They meet as often as they can. Andy knows it is foolish, idiotic even, doing this with the most unpredictable woman she knows. But there was something about her, there is always something about her and Andy just can’t get enough of it.

 

As she stares at the pictures, the lips pursed, eyes narrowed, silver hair falling around that head like a halo, the light flicks off. In utter darkness Andy jumps up, the newspaper sliding out of hands, fluttering to the ground. Someone else is there. She can feel she isn’t alone.

 

“Hello?” Her eyes aren’t used to the lack of light yet. She can’t see anything, except the faint light that comes in through the windows. She nearly jumps when she feels a cold hand on her cheek, lips soflty kissing her own. “Miranda?” she asks when she pulls back.

 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Miranda replies and kisses her again with more fervor this time as she starts to unbutton Andy’s blouse.

 

“I wasn’t expecting anybody,” Andy says as she allows Miranda to undress her in record time. She opens Miranda’s black fur coat and lets it fall to the ground. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness and she feels herself grow wet at the vision in front of her. Miranda in black lace lingerie, stockings, 4-inch Louboutins.

 

“You did call me.”

 

“When?” Andy asks surprised.

 

“Just a few moments ago when you saw my photograph,” Miranda responds and smiles as she wraps her lips around Andy’s nipple.

 

“You were here?” she manages to utter, her mind going fuzzy as Miranda’s tongue does hypnotic things to her body, it being just as dangerous with words as it was with actions.

 

“No, but I heard you.” It takes a while before Andy’s brain processes the meaning of the words, her fingers brushing through Miranda’s silver hair.

 

“That’s ridiculous. How is that possible?”

 

“I cannot go into details now, not before you answer a question.” Andy frowns despite everything that Miranda does to her.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Would you stay with me, forever?” The last word is whispered into Andy’s ear. It makes her shiver, goose bumps appear on her skin. The question is so tempting, to be with Miranda Priestly, forever. To have all of her, not just the sex, but everything. They have never talked about before, but it seems so natural.

 

“Yes,” she breathes without doubting her answer. She would do, stay with her forever if she could.

 

“Good,” Miranda says, spins Andy around and kisses her neck. Andy moans, whimpers and turns her head to the side to give Miranda more access. She feels sharp teeth pricking into her skin. She wants to pull away, but somehow can’t. The feelings is too intoxicating.

 

***

 

Andy blinks into the light. It’s so bright, it almost burns her eyes. She groans and tries to sit up, but as soon as she moves, she feels a sharp pain in her neck. Brushing her fingers against the sore spot, she finds to small puncture wounds with dried blood at the edges.

 

“They’ll soon go away,” Andy hears Miranda say. The woman lies next to her in bed, propped up on one elbow looking at her with a mysterious smile.

 

“What happened? What time is it?”

 

“You’ll soon remember what happened and it’s ten o’clock, the 31st of October 2010. Today is the first day of the rest of your life.” Andy looks at her with questions in her eyes. She can’t remember a single thing from last night. And ‘the first day of the rest of her life’? What does that mean? Miranda leans forward and softly whispers a few words in her ear.

 

“You’re mine. Mine forever.”


End file.
